Bitter Coffee On A Cold Winter Morning
by Read.Live.Vocaloid
Summary: He always kept his phone on in case she ever needed him, because that's what you're supposed to do when you like someone, right? But one night something Kaito could've never predicted happens. What will happen when morning comes? "Meiko was mean and violent. Imposing and independent. Bossy and demanding. But he couldn't conceive anyone as more perfect" KaitoxMeiko


Hey guys! Sorry I've been so dead, but school was... Ugh.

Now that I am free (insert me jumping in joy here) I will try, emphasis on TRY, to update stories more often.

Here I'm experimenting with a bit of KaitoxMeiko, a pairing I find myself liking more each day.

I highly recommend to listen this while reading, it'll set the mood. www. youtube watch?v= aHjpOzsQ9YI (remember to erase the spaces).

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I: Ungratefully Awakened

Beeping. Ringing. Buzzing.

He groaned. He'd been perfectly, passively asleep, but could Kaito ever sleep without being interrupted? No, of _course_ he couldn't, thought the bluenette, even if still half asleep, with a bitter tone.

He sighed, frustration obvious in his gesture, and then proceeded to look for the infernal contraption that had caused this night's interruption of his precious slumber.

After about ten unsuccessful attempts, he finally managed to trap the electronic device in his large palm.

He brought the cellphone to his ear, ready to voice out the less-asleep "Hello?" his voice could manage, but as the cool metal came in contact with his ear and he opened his mouth, the demonical thing shut up. It just _shut up_.

_Oh no you don't,_ the bluenette threw jaggers -in his mind's eye, of course- to the little metallic abomination _first you wake me up, and then you _dare_ shut up? You little-!_

And Kaito, already accustomed to the untimely schedule of Murphy's ever-failing laws -at least ever-failing to him- couldn't say he was too surprised when his phone rung again, right in his ear, at the highest volume possible.

And even if not entirely surprised, his still-dormant body couldn't do anything other but react as if almost having a heart-attack. Reason why the bluenette was sprawled painfully on the floor and in a completely bitter mood, this clearly expressed in his tone, as he answered his goddamned phone.

"Hello?"

A school-girl-like giggle answered him. Then a beautiful voice slurred "Kaito? Why so bitter? Aren't you supposed to be ice cream? Ice cream isn't bitter! Well, except that coffee ice-cream I had once-"

Sighing, he cut her off. She was too drunk to make any sense. "Meiko. Where do you want me to pick you up this time?" he was the only one who didn't purposefully turn his phone off at night so that Meiko could call him in case she needed a ride. Which was often, fortunate and unfortunately for him at the same time.

"You know that pretty blue place that's always crowded? The one with the little red umbrellas in their drinks-"

"Pass me the bartender" he said, already used to her alcohol-induced uselessness. He was already an almost-personal friend of seventy-nine percent of the bartenders in the city thanks to Meiko.

He could practically _hear_ her pout. Her adorable pout... "But I though you said you were straight"

Scratch the adorable part. Scratch his crush on her since forever, despite her beauty and adorable tom-boy-yet-cat-like-feminine ways, se was still the person who could make Kaito annoyed the quickest. And boy did she do it often. When sober, she consciously did it, and when drunk she _unconsciously_ did it. The poor guy never won. "I _am_ Meiko, but how else can I know where you are if not because of the bartender?"

"Oh, today it's that Cuban Antonio, he's actually cute. Guess your tastes aren't that off, Kaito! You two should totally hook up sometime…" And so she continued, as if Kaito hadn't said a word.

Kaito groaned. Refusing to fall into child-like arguments with her… At least not when she was drunk. Kaito smiled. He'd always been childish -he thought it was due to having lived an unsatisfactory childhood- and he'd always loved to goof around. His smile widened. The one good thing of his ever-present bad luck had was that it was apparently hilarious to all. How people could find other's pain and misfortune comical was beyond his understanding, but it was a big hit to every, and any one.

Meiko was his joking-self's opposite. She was mean and violent. Imposing and independent. Bossy and demanding.

And he couldn't conceive anyone as more perfect.

"Hey, here he is" Meiko, the drunken Meiko over the phone, slurred, pulling him out of his reveries, which, as usual, consisted of her and her mostly "Go get 'im, tiger"

Kaito rolled his eyes, both in frustration and light disgust.

"Aló?" a male voice, clear despite the noisy background spoke into the phone.

He'd heard that voice before. He'd spoken to this bartender before… Antonio, she'd said… Wait! That tall blonde guy? "Hello, this is Kaito?" he said, his voice sounding out almost as if it were his own name he was asking for.

In a heavy latin accent, the voice, now exited, answered "Ah, Kaito! The blue-haired, tall man from last time! The one Meiko here always goes on about something regarding him and… ice-cream?"

I smiled. "Bingo"

"Ah! I'm Antonio! From last time! Rememeber?"

"Uh… yes" Kaito answered, confusion obvious in his badly-told lie as he dragged out the last "s", making him seem like a snake. _"Yessssssssssssssss"_

"Um…" Antonio said, wondering how to make him remember "Aha! She vomited over that poor cat last time!"

Now Kaito remembered. "Yes" Meiko had always hated cats, which is why Kaito thought she had only used her inebriety as an excuse to traumatize the poor cat. He knew very well Meiko used her frequent-drinker reputation to appear drunk and do whatever she wanted without suffering the consequences. And she used it often, as a matter of fact.

"Okay," Antonio said "Are you coming to pick up your novia?"

Kaito, having studied Spanish in high school and taken a course in college, didn't have any trouble understanding Antonio's implication.

"Yes, I'm going to pick up my _friend_" he replied, making sure to make a clear emphasis on the last word. If Meiko thought he'd been making up she was his girlfriend while she was drunk, she'd hit him immediately, even drunk. Then she'd sober up, remember again, and hit him all the same.

"Ay, anda" said Antonio, sounding playful "Sácala para una vuelta"

At this, he couldn't help but blush bright red, thanking it was only his room and the darkness present at the moment. And that Meiko couldn't understand "hola" even if you spelled it out for her.

"Le prestigieuse madame, right?" he said, changing the topic to the bar's name before his sex life, or lack thereof, could remain as the conversation's main focus. Especially not if Meiko was mixed in there too.

He had to tightly close his eyes in order for the images, fantasies and wishes to go away. _She'd never like you, Bakaito_, he cruelly punished himself by thinking. He even added the nickname she usually called him by to make it sting even worse.

Antonio laughed. "Oui, monsieur"

Kaito sighed exasperatedly. Just how many languages did Antonio know?

"I'll be there in ten. Mind bringing her to the entrance?"

"If you don't mind my being so close to her in the cold weather, monsieur" Antonio replied, and Kaito could practically _feel_ the smirk on his face.

Kaito internally groaned. Even the freaking _bartenders_ ridiculed him, for crying out loud!

He sighed, resigning himself as he hung up. Sometimes, Kaito honestly couldn't understand what he'd done to deserve his bad luck.

He stood and, with one last longing look at the comfort of his bed, he decided not to dwell any longer. He swiftly slid on a pair of jeans and simply grabbed a jacket to put over his cozy, wool pajama shirt, for he knew the drill. Go to the bar, pick Meiko up, leave her at home, come back to bed. Simple and repetitive, he just couldn't wait until the plan's fourth part, his favorite.

He sighed and stepped into his bathroom. But, for now, there were still three parts to pass for his rest to come, so he quickly washed his face in piercing, frigid cold water, and grabbed his car's keys.

He opened the door, not forgetting to reach for the long blue scarf hung on it before doing so, though.

His eyes shot open and a chill ran down his long frame. He was awake now.

* * *

Hope you liked.

I have a question; does anyone read whilst hearing the song I link? Do you like the songs?

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
